mi vida
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: la perla de shikon esta completa y han derrotado a naraku ahora aome se dispone a hacer un sacrificio enorme por su amado inuyasha.......
1. Default Chapter

_**disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi**_

_my vida_

**_por:_**

**raven black**

* * *

una flecha atraveso los bastos paisajes de el sengoku jidai cortando y rozando la fina tez de la sacerdotiza kykyo, un fino hilo de sangre rodo por su mejilla.  
la sacerdotiza se volteo para quedar de cara a cara con su rencarnacion, aome  
  
!**QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES Y SI TENGO QUE HACERLO A LAS MALAS ASI SERA.¡**

me sorprendes niña le dijo kykyo con una voz fria, a que has venido  
  
aome saco un fino collar de su delgado cuello donde colgaba la perla de shikon completa.  
  
debido a que soy tu rencarnacion, y tambian una sacerdotiza a caido en mi la tarea de protejer y purificar la perla de shikon  
  
eso ya lo se dijo kykyo cansinamente  
  
aome fruncio el entrecejo  
  
no se la dare a inuyasha, ni para convertirlo en un demonio ni para convertirlo en un humano  
  
kykyo alzo una ceja, pensaba que se la darias para que se convirtiera en un humano completo  
  
no volvio a decir aome, hemos quedado en un acuerdo, a mi inuyasha me gusta tal como es, lo conoci siendo un hanyou y mientras yo tenga la perla segira siendolo, ya que ya no estara solo.  
  
se que tu amas a inuyasha kykyo es por eso que quiero hacer un trato contigo.  
  
kykyo asomo una sonrisa mordaz  
  
inuyasha las observaba desde un arbol con mucha atencion  
  
kykyo **quiero fucionarme contigo** dijo mientras aprisionaba la perla en su pecho  
  
kykyo parecio sorprendida  
  
me he dado cuenta que apesar de el tiempo inuyasha aun sigue amandote, el nunca tendra ojos para mi dijo con la cabeza baja mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resblaban por sus mejillas, es por eso que si somos una, al menos eso me hara sentir como si inuyasha me amara a mi tambien, aunque sus ojos te busquen a ti, tendre tu apariencia tu seras yo y yo sere tu , te otorgare mi cuerpo e inuyasha volvera a sentir calidez al abrasarte , estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo, y en todo caso tu saldras ganando, obtendras una nueva vida,envejeseras con tu amor y seras una chica normal, acaso no es lo que deseabas , destruir esa maldita perla y ser una mujer normal para poder abrazar a tu querido inuyasha.  
  
inuyasha escuchaba todo su tez se mostro tensa y un asomo de preocupacion se pudo distinguir en su rostro  
  
kykyo la miro, ven en una semana a este mismo lugar y trae la perla de shikon contigo, no lleges tarde, le dijo mientras desaparecia en las tinieblas  
  
aome se quedo sola cabizbaja mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo a llorar  
  
aome es capaz de fucionarse con kykyo por mi pensaba inuyasha mientras veia a aome llorar.  
  
ya regrese dijo una aome algo deprimida al llegar a la aldea donde se encontraban la anciana kaede, miroku y los demas.  
  
ah señorita aome que bueno que regreso dijo miroku jovialmente, la comida enseguida estara, su excelencia se esta esforsando mucho,para hacer esta comida, a que se debe pregunto sango, su cara mostraba alegria  
  
shippo jugaba con kirara tambien se mostraba alegre  
  
ninguno de ellos notaba el sufrimiento de aome, es por eso que trataba de disimularlo, ya que no queria hecharle a perder esos momentos tan alegres a los demas  
  
nn que bien dijo aome alegemente me muero de hambre  
  
ya vine se escucho una voz detras de aome  
  
ah inuyasha que bueno que regresaste volvio a decir miroku  
  
oye tontote donde estuviste le reclamo shippo, yo tuve que ir a buscar la leña solito y tu se supone que me ayudarias  
  
ahora no shippo dijo cansinamente y se sento en un rincon, su cara se mostraba triste  
  
inuyasha podriamos hablar dijo aome con una alegria falsa la cual no pudo engañar a el hanyou  
  
si dijo este mientras salia con aome hacia afuera de la cabaña  
  
esos dos estan muy extraños dijo miroku y todos asintieron  
  
inuyasha verdad que es un bello dia dijo aome alegremente  
  
inuyasha asintio  
  
quiero darte algo asi que cierra los ojos porfavor  
  
inuyasha cerro los ojos  
  
ya puedes abrirlos  
  
inuyasha quedo un poco absorto aome no le habia dado nada  
  
que se supone que me diste?  
  
inuyasha, comenzo aome con una voz tierna, la misma que utilizaba para hacer su conjuro  
  
e espera aome ahora que hize dijo inuyasha a la defensiva  
  
**ABAJO**  
  
inuyasha espero el impacto con el suelo, mas seguia de pie  
  
aome le sonrio y le enseño el collar por el que habia sufrido miles de golpes y azotes por parte de aome  
  
ya no es necesario este collar nn, ahora si , confiamos mutuamente en que no haremos ninguna tonteria verdad  
  
inuyasha seguia viendo a aome  
  
te puedo pedir un favor, podrias dejarme ir a mi epoca por un dia  
  
aome la perla ya esta completa, hemos derrotado a naraku, tu puedes ir a tu epoca cuantas veces quieras  
  
bueno entonces regresare pasado mañana si, no es necesario que me acompañes al pozo puedo ir yo sola  
  
e estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe  
  
no no te preocupes y si me retraso aya no vayas por mi, solo es que quiero reponer el poco tiempo que eh pasado aya ultimamente, ah es verdad el curso pronto acabara y tengo que ver mos resultados seria una suerte que pasara a la preparatoria ya,ademas quiero ver a mi familia y a mis amigas, bueno entonces nos vemos luego inuyasha, dijo mientras se dirigia al pozo  
  
aome entro a su casa su madre estaba cocinando mientras que su abuelo leia el periodico y sota jugaba con buyo en el suelo  
  
ya llege dijo quedamente  
  
ah aome hija que gusto que regresaste  
  
hermana que alegria  
  
oh aome que bien que regresaste ya no tenia una enfermedad pra excusarte en la escuela  
  
eso se acabo abuelo dijo mientras sacaba el collar donde se encontraba la perla se shikon completa y se la mostraba a todos  
  
woaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aome esa es la verdadera perla de shikon, la autentica y poderosa perla  
  
hija entonces eso quiere decir que ya no tendras que regresar a la epoca pasada  
  
no contesto aome tristemente...................

* * *

**buenos diaaaaas** chicas  
  
aome que bueno que te curaste le dijeron al unisonio sus amigas  
  
nn si ya estoy bien  
  
por cierto aome ya te enteraste del baile de fin de curso sera pasado mañana  
  
eeeeeeeeeeh habra baile de fin de curso,  
  
claro tonta, y que tal invitaras a houjyo kun  
  
ah pero como dices eso se veria mal que yo invitara a un chico  
  
bueno pero de eso no hay por que preocuparse el te invitara a ti desde que dieron la noticia del baile siempre viene a nuestro salon para ver si ya llegaste  
  
es que no se si este aqui y ya me da pena con houjyo kun por que siempre le quedo mal uu  
  
lo que pasa es que invitaras a tu novio verdad  
  
eeeeeeh no no como crees.........  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaah aome se estiraba en su asiento las clases habian terminado, y con mucha suerte y bajas calificaciones habia pasado y salido de la secundaria con un 8 de promedio  
  
que suerte tuve  
  
es verdada apesar de que faltaste a clases muchas veces acausa de esas horribles enfermedades saliste con un promedio pasable  
  
pero si todas ustedes tienen 9 me ganaron por mucho  
  
ajajajajajajajaja es cierto  
  
urgh  
  
que les parece si vamos a comer yo invito dijo aome recuperando el animo  
  
claro asintieron sus tres amigas  
  
**higurashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**i se escucho por detras de las chicas  
  
houjyo kun ho hola  
  
higurashi ya te has recuperado  
  
ññ si  
  
oye higurashi ya tienes pareja para el baile  
  
e este no  
  
uu vaya es una lastima , me hubiera gustado invitarte pero una chica del grupo b se adelanto a pedirmelo y no me le pude negar , pero prometeme que iras y bailaras una pieza conmigo  
  
ññ s si  
  
entonces nos vemos higurashi  
  
si houjyo kun

* * *

ya llegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee decia mientras entraba a su casa  
  
que bien hija  
  
llego y se sento en la mesa mientras daba un largo suspiro  
  
que tienes hija?  
  
en la escuela habra un baile y no ire  
  
por que?  
  
aun no tengo pareja  
  
hay hija no te preocupes por eso eres una señorita muy bonita seguro pronto encontraras a alguien que quiera ir al baile contigo  
  
uu es que es pasado mañana aparte le dije a inuyasha que regresaria ese dia y en verdad quiero ir a ese baile, ya que seguramente sera la ultima vez que vea a mis compañeros de clases  
  
entonces estoy segura que tu amigo orejas de perro lo entendera  
  
sabes ven te voy a enseñar el vestido que me gustaria que te pusieras  
  
en serio  
  
si hija ven esta en mi habitacion  
  
las dos subieron hasta la habitaion de la madre de aome donde la señora abrio el ropero y saco una caja blanca, la abrio y saco un vestido largo de tirantes muy bonito  
  
waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa es muy hermoso  
  
este vestido lo use cuando conoci a tu padre  
  
vaya eso no lo sabia  
  
estoy seguro que te quedara muy bien para el baile  
  
queeeeeeee no no puedo usarlo es tuyo y.......  
  
ay aome si este vestido aun lo guardo para ti  
  
en serio, gracias mama, dijo mientras abrzaba a su madre, hum que es eso que esta abajo de elpapel  
  
la madre de aome saco el papel y saco un traje negro muy lujoso  
  
este era de tu padre, apesar de los años sigue como nuevo  
  
woooooooooo es muy elegante  
  
verdad que si, a tu padre se le veia muy bien  
  
uu es una lastima que no tenga pareja para el baile  
  
vamos hija todavia tienes uu un dia para conseguir pareja  
  
urgh que voy a hacer en verdad quiero ir a ese baile  
  
ññ miralo de esta manera hija tienes para el primero de junio conseguir pareja, asi se escucha mas tiempo no  
  
ññ mama.o0 espera dijiste primero de junio  
  
si por que hija  
  
e es que ese dia hay **luna nueva  
**  
y eso que?  
  
que nunca te lo he dicho mama, inuyasha se convierte en un humano completo las noches de luna llena, y si le digo que me acompañe, puede usar el traje de papa verdad, y y no habra problema si le enseño unos cuantos pasos de baile.  
  
su madre veia divertida a su hija al ver la cara de alegria que ponia  
  
nn claro que si hija  
  
nn no puedo esperar a decirselo, dijo ansiosamente mientras salia de la recamara de su madre y salia de la casa para dirijirse a la pagoda donde se encontraba el pozo encantado entro en esta y se lanzo hacia el pozo  
  
las estrellas iluminaban el sengoku jidai a aome le encantaba observarlas ya que en su epoca no se podian admirar asi de bellas  
  
pero que hermoso  
  
aqui siempre es igual de bello se exucho una voz detras de ella  
  
aaah inuyasha, pero que haces aqui, yo te...  
  
solo paseaba y mis pies me condujeron hacia aqui llegas antes de lo previsto.  
  
ah ah si es que te quiero pedir un favor  
  
asi y ¿cual es?  
  
bueno es que queria ver si querrias pasar estos tres dias en mi casa, este y podriamos hacer algo, aprte de que pasado mañana es luna nueva y no se tal vez te sientas mas seguro estando en casa, acaso no te gustaria poder descansar bien una noche como humano en vez de desvelarte por estar en alerta.  
  
que cosas tan raras me pides aome  
  
t juro que rgresaremos al dia siguiente de que pase tu transformacion , si , ademas yo tengo algopendiente aqui asi que si es seguro que regresemos  
  
inuyasha fruncio el entrecejo ya que sabia que aome se referia hacia lo de el trato con kykyo  
  
entonces aceptas  
  
pero me deberas un favor, entendido  
  
si si pero vamonos ya, si  
  
bien dijo mientras entraba en el pozo junto con aome

* * *

por el momento es lo unico que tengo porfavor **dejen reviews nn**

**pronto el proximo capitulo**


	2. adios my dulce sacerdotiza

**mi vida**

**por raven black**

* * *

**capitulo 2 **

**adios mi dulce sacerdotiza  
**  
aome salio de el pozo hacia su casa con una sonrisa de lo mas evidente, aunque inuyasha la miraba preocupadamente desde que habia escuchado su coversacion con kykyo no habia dejado de pensar en eso.  
  
ay aome por que saliste corriendo asi hija  
  
perdona mama pero no pude con la emocion le contesto a su madre, nn ,es verdad inuyasha ¿no quieres cenar?  
  
eeeh yo no gracias ya.....  
  
ah inuyasha estas aqui que bueno que has venido a visitarnos, dijo alegremente la madre de aome  
  
eh si contesto apenado este  
  
hija mañana tienes que le vantarte temprano, sera mejor que tu te vayas a dormir  
  
hum? tienes razon mama, hasta mañana dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su madre , inuyasha no vayas a hacer mucho ruido cuando entres a mi habitacion si  
  
claro  
  
bien hasta mañana, dijo mientras subia por las escaleras hacia su habitacion  
  
se escucho cuando cerro su puerta  
  
inuyasha, puedo pedirte un favor  
  
hum? cla claro.  
  
Inuyasha observaba curioso la habitacion de la madre de aome miantras esta sacaba el traje negro que habia pertenecido a su esposo,  
  
mmm que es eso pregunto inuyasha curioso,  
  
nn esto es un traje inuyasha , porfavor ¿te lo podrias probar?  
  
eh? para que?  
  
por favor si  
  
esta bien dijo inuyasha algo contrariado por el favor, mientras se metia al baño y se cambiaba 10 minutos despues inuyasha salio , le habia costado bastante trabajo ponerse aquel traje tan raro, mas la madre de aome parecia maravillada a lo que veia  
  
te queda muy bien inuyasha dijo mientras se acercaba para acomodarle algunos botones y la corbata  
  
que clase de vestimenta es esta pregunto el hanyou, no parece muy resistente  
  
es un traje de noche aome tambien tiene uno, bueno ya te lo puedes quitar  
  
cuando inuyasha se hubo quitado el traje y puesto su habitual vestimenta estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir pero la señora higurashi lo retuvo denuevo  
  
que pasa dijo lo mas cordialmente que pudo  
  
¿sabes bailar inuyasha?  
  
¿bailar?

  
Inuyasha trato de no hacer ni el mas minimo ruido al entrar en la habitacion de aome donde esta dormia placidamente.  
  
Lentamente se sento en el suelo apollado en la pared, el cuarto de aome siempre olia bien, estaba ordenado , aome se veia muy tranquila durmiendo penso este,

la chica suspiraba mientras dormia y abrazaba la almohada, estando ahi se encontraba tranquilo.  
  
asi llego el dia de el baile, aome llego muy emocionada de la escuela y se dirigio a inuyasha quien jugaba con buyo en la sala  
  
se sento a su lado  
  
oye inuyasha dijo tranquilamente esta, ¿ no te gustaria salir a dar un paseo conmigo esta noche?, en mi escuela habra un baile y me preguntaba si ¿querias ir conmigo?  
  
aome esperaba un rotundo no , debido al caracter de inuyasha y se sorpendio al oir que este le daba un si  
  
¿enseriooo?  
  
ya te dije que si aome dijo este cansinamente  
  
aaaay muchas gracias inuyasha dijo aome alegremente mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que el joven hnyou se sonrojara  
  
ahora me cambio decia mientras subia ha su habitacion a toda prisa  
  
inuyasha tu tambien tienes que cambiete le dijo la madre de aome  
  
empezaba a obscurecer  
  
las pocas estrellas iluminaban el templo de la familia higurashi,  
  
te vez muy bien inuyasha decia sota sorpendido al ver a un inuyasha completamente transformado en humano, ya que era la primera vez que veia a inuyasha de esa manera  
  
tiene razon te vez muy guapo dijo la madre de aome  
  
inuyasha llevaba el traje negro muy lujoso del padre de aome , con el cabello completamente suelto y de color negro (sin orejas)  
  
ire a ver a aome que ya se tardo dijo su madre mientras subia las escaleras  
  
entro al cuarto de la chica donde ya estaba casi lista llevaba el vestido rojo de su madre que le quedaba muy bien con el cabello recojido en un elegante moño  
  
aome ¿ya estas lista? te estan esperando  
  
es que me falta algo no se, una gargantilla o algun collar  
  
ay hija yo no tengo nada que vaya con ese vestido  
  
urgh bueno ya que....espera si si tengo algo dijo mientras abria un cajon de su escritorio y de este sacaba la **perla de shikon** que brillaba majestuosamente, se la puso y quedaba exactamente perfecta en conjunto con el vestido , un detalle soverbio que hacia ver a aome exquisita.  
  
Bien bajemos que tu amigo te esta esperando  
  
inuyasha tomaba agua sentado en la sala mientras esperaba a aome, la cual bajaba por las escaleras  
  
inuyasha volteo hacia esta y vio a la chica radiante , nunca habia visto a aome de tal manera  
  
abrio la boca y la volvio a cerrar la volvioa abrir y a cerrar sin encontrar palabras en que decir  
  
aome tambien se sorpendio de ver a inuyasha con esa ropa  
  
bueno nos vamos dijo mientras miraba sonriente al chico  
  
si contesto este , notaba que las mejillas le ardian un poco  
  
no lleges muy tarde hija le dijo su madre mientras se despedia de ella  
  
inuyasha trataba de distraerse con otras cosas para no ver aome, algo que fuen en vano ya que la chica llamaba toda su atencion  
  
aome tampoco podia dejar de ver a inuyasha, aunque no trataba de disimularlo si no todo lo contrario  
  
gracias por acompañarme inuyasha le dijo esta de pronto, se que no estas acostumbrado a estas cosas  
  
(el viennto jugaba con su cabello coquetamente)  
  
tratare de estar lo menos posible de tiempo , y es que si no venia no iva a volver a ver a mis amigas  
  
feh no te preocupes tanto aome  
  
muchas gracias inuyasha  
  
recuerda que me debes un favor por esto eh le solto inuyasha  
  
si tratare de pagartelo  
  
llegaron a la escuela , al parecer el baile seria en el patio y al aire libre.  
  
hacia una noche perfecta, las condiciones de el ambiente y la forma en el que estaba arreglado el patio de la escuela formaba una atmosfera llena de tranquilidad y alegria  
  
llegaron a la recepcion de el baile, donde aome se encontro con sus tres amigas y sus respectivos acompañantes que saludaron a la chica con alegria  
  
aome si viniste que gusto dijo una de ellas  
  
hoy luces muy bonita  
  
ay gracias chicas  
  
ya ven les dije que si iva a invitar a su novio volvio a decir una de ellas  
  
ay chicas no empiecen dijo aome mientras se sonrojaba  
  
viste te pusiste roja, sera mejor que entremos  
  
si dijo aome  
  
la chica regreso con inuyasha que se empesaba a impacientar  
  
lo siento se disculpo esta.  
  
se sentaron en una de las ultimas mesas  
  
cuando uno de los maestros hubiera terminado de dar un monologo de horas donde hablaba sobre la rsponsabilidad que llevarian los alumnos al entrar en preparatoria y lo cuan orgullosa estaba la escuela con los alumnos egresados, y despues de la cena de fin de curso donde inuyasha trato de comer lo mas dcentemente posible, la musica comenzo a tocar haciendo que la pista de baile lentamente se llenara de parejas que bailaban, mas sin embargo inuyasha y aome seguian sentados  
  
aome parecia aburrida y veia bailar a sus amigas una cancion con ritmo ya habiendo acabado esta comenzo una mas lenta y romantica  
  
inuyasha veia de soslayo a aome y de pronto recordo algo que la madre de la chica le habia dicho la noche en que llego a su casa  
  
´´_cuando una cancion lenta comienze no dudes en sacar a aome al la pista de baile y pon a prueba los pasos que te he enseñado´´  
_  
aome miraba a todos bailar miantras daba un largo suspiro (_como me gustaria que inuyasha me sacara a bailar, penso)  
_  
inuyasha se paro algo dudoso mientras tomaba la mano de aome  
  
aome lo miro  
  
si esta cosa a la que me trajiste se trataba de sacarte a bailar por que no me lo pediste le dijo inuyasha mientras levantaba a la chica de su asiento y la sacaba a la pista  
  
aome estaba roja de pena mas sin embargo se sentia feliz por que inuyasha la habia sacado a la pista  
  
la cancion que habia comenzado minutos antes de ritmo lento terminaba mientras que ponian otra mas romantica a mas no poder, el ambiente se lleno de una atmosfera llena de romantisismo  
  
inuyasha miro apenado a aome , aunque la madre de esta le habia enseñado unos cuantos pasos no sabia como debia de tomarla  
  
aome le sonrio tiernamente, mientras tomaba su mano  
  
no te preocupes no es tan dificil como parece, y es mas facil que matar mounstros del doble de tu tamaño  
  
inuyasha solo asintio, se encontraba muy nervioso, por que habria accedido a ir a esa cosa con aome.  
  
la chica tomo su mano y la puso lentamente en su cintura mientras ella posaba su mano en el hombro de inuyasha , aunque el chico se supone que llevara a la chica , aome era quien ponia los pasos haciendo que inuyasha la siguiera ya que inuyasha no sabia bien como era eso de bailar  
  
despues de bailar unas cuantas canciones mas y sin saberlo inuyasha era el que llevaba a aome mientras bailaban, y no era tan malo como penso el chico. siguieron bailando lentamente , aome se sentia soñolienta, era tan tranquilo estar ahi los dos bailando juntos que lentamente fue recargando su cabeza en el pecho de inuyasha  
  
sus amigas que habian ido a descansar la espiaban embelesadas ,por entre la multitud  
  
aome alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos miel (antes ambar) de inuyasha  
  
ambos se quedaron mirando  
  
a aome comenzo a latirle el corazon muy apresuradamente sentia como las mejillas empezaban a arderle, veia como inuyasha se habia sonrojado muy levemente  
  
los dos habian parado de bailar y se miraban fijamente  
  
era lamaginacion de aome o inuyasha cada vez se le acercaba mas  
  
el corazon le latia mas rapido  
  
aome se sintio algo aturdida y lentamente tambien fue acercandose a inuyasha  
  
inuyasha tomo su mano, cuando estaban a un palmo y apunto de besarse........  
  
disculpa dijo una voz detras de inuyasha  
  
depronto sintio como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima y abrio los ojos mientras soltaba la mano de aome y se separaba de esta para ver quien habia interrumpido  
  
aome aun estaba aturdida  
  
hoyo kun es que estaba tras inuyasha con su amable sonrisa  
  
me la permites amigo, solo para una pieza le dijo a inuyasha  
  
inuyasha estaba apunto de decirle que se perdiera por ahi mas vio a aome que con la mirada le dijo le permitiera  
  
inuyasha solo se aparto para dejarle elpaso a hoyo que cortezmente saludo a aome de un beso en la mano y comenzo a bailar con ella la pieza que tocaba ese momento  
  
maldicion dijo inuyasha por lo bajo y se fue a sentar a un asiento vacio  
  
aome no ponia mucha atencion a lo que hoyo platicaba con ella o mas bien con el mismo, su mente seguia en aquel instante maravilloso, donde habria dado cualquier cosa por que los dejaran solos  
  
aome bailo dos piezas con hoyo kun haciendo que inuyasha enviara miradas asesinas a este  
  
disculpa hoyo kun me podrias dar tu hora  
  
claro higurashi, veamos, vya ya es tarde son las dos de la madrugada  
  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ah que tarde me tengo que ir hoyo kun disculpame  
  
no te preocupes higurashi te ire a visitar de ves en cuando a tu casa  
  
muchas gracias hoyo kun me has ayudado en muchas cosas  
  
aome corrio a despedirse de sus amigas y les dijo que mañana fueran a buscarla a su casa ya que queria despedirse bien  
  
sus amigas asintieron y prometieron estar ahi  
  
aome llego con inuyasha que volvia a desesperarse  
  
inuyasha sera mejor que nos vayamos  
  
los dos caminaban lentamente hacia el templo higurashi  
  
aome aun pensaba, de no ser por hoyo kun inuyasha me habria besado, la chica dio un suspiro trizte, a decir verdad se sentia cansada,  
  
seguian caminando en silencio, cuando aome tropezo con una roca haciendo que se cayera y rompiera el tacon de sus zapatos  
  
ouououououuuuu  
  
inuyasha se volteo, y se dirigio hacia la chica  
  
estas bien aome le pregunto  
  
solo me tropeze dijo esta, pero inuyasha se habia agachado a ayudarla  
  
no te preocupes no es nada dijo mientras trataba de levantarse mas se cayo por que el talon le dolia  
  
tonta no trates de parate ven dijo inuyasha mientras la jalaba para poder cargarla  
  
aome volvio a tropezar haciendolos quedar cara a cara otra vez  
  
de nuevo el corazon volvia a latirle a mil por hora  
  
inuyasha dijo aome por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba al hanyou  
  
inuyasha tambien se acercaba lentamente a esta, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los suaves hombros de aome  
  
los dos se quedaron en medio de la oscura avenida , mientras se besaban tiernamente  
  
cuando se hubiran separado inuyasha abrazo a aome mientras esta dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas  
  
te amo inuyasha le dijo casi en un susurro  
  
como respuesta el hanyou volvio a besarla

mientras caminaban por la calle obscura aome en la espalda de inuyasha ya que esta estaba muy cansada y se habia quedado dormida  
  
inuyasha aun recordaba las palabras de aome hacia kykyo  
  
_´´quiero fucionarme contigo´´  
  
´´inuyasha te amo´´_  
  
inuyasha se sintio culpable por unos instantes , el habia amado a kykyo pero no sabia si ese sentimiento aun seguia igual de latente en su corazon como el de hace 50 años, ahora aome tambien hacia latir su corazon, mas sin embargo no podia permitir que aome corriera el riesgo de desaparecer, tenia que hacer algo.  
  
habian llegado al templo aome aun dormia en su espalda , se dirigio a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, aome debia saber la forma de entrar pero no uqeria despertarla, ni hbalar tendria que entrar por la ventana, tal vez aun era humano pero su agilidad aun la conservaba no tanto como siempre, pero le serviria para entrar por la ventana de aome  
  
abrio la ventana y entro a la habitacion de la chica mientras la posaba delicadamente en su cama  
  
_inuyasha_ dijo la chica entre sueños.........  
  
los rayos de sol de filtraban por los parpados de aome, que se despertaba , aun llevaba puesto el vestido de noche , dio un bostezo , mientras vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior se colaban en su mente  
  
una tierna sonrisa aparecio al recordar el beso que se dio con inuyasha  
  
inuyasha?¡ es cierto donde se habria metido, no estaba en su habitacion, seguro estaria abajo en la sala jugando con el gato  
  
es lo mas seguro penso aome mientras salia de su cama y se metia al baño  
  
se quito el vestido y lo dejo en el prechero mas tarde le pediria a inuyasha que la acompañara a la tintoreria para que lo lavaran, puso sus manos en el cuello para quitarse la perla, mas sin embargo esta no estaba  
  
hum?, y la perla se pregunto la chica, tal vez inuyasha la haya guardado en un cajon de respondio a si misma  
  
cuando termino de bañarse su puso una falda con un suerte azul y abrio uno de sus cajones buscando la perla pero no estaba, en ninguno de sus cajones estaba, no podia sentir la precencia de la perla en ningun lado de su casa , un gran temor la asalto y bajo corriendo a la sala donde su abuelo estaba leyendo el periodico  
  
inuyasha no estaba ahi  
  
fue a la cocina donde su madre cocinaba el desayuno  
  
ah hija ya estas despierta ven vamos a desayunar  
  
mama no sabes donde esta inuyasha? le pregunto aome preocupada  
  
mmm no cuando desperte y fui a verte a tu habitacion aun estabas dormida y el ya no estaba, el traje estaba doblado en tu escritorio  
  
aome abrio los ojos sorprendida y salio a toda prisa hacia la pagoda donde estaba el pozo  
  
abrio las puertas y se tiro al pozo como siempre lo hacia  
  
cuando subio, aun estaba en su epoca  
  
las lagrimas le brotaban amargamente, mientras se derrumbaba a la orilla de el pozo a llorar  
  
inuyasha dijo ente sollosos  
  
inuyasha en el sengoku veia tristemente el fondo de el pozo en una de sus manos llevaba la perla de shikon que lentamente adoptaba un tono negro.

* * *

  
  
heeeeey ya estoy aqui jjejeje es muy poco yo se pero es lounico que me han permitido hacer pronto tendre el sig. capitulo y ahora a contestar reviews  
  
haber comenzemos  
  
**priestess-kaoru**: tus deseos son ordenes, epero que esta parte del fic tambien te haya gustado, muchas gracias  
  
**ana**: vaya muchas gracias, yi tambien espero terminarlo  
  
**hamiko ayanami**: pues creelo, y ya vimos quer inuyasha si va a ahcer algo al respecto, aunque no haya sido muy buena idea y le haya destrosado el corazon a la chica pero ya veremos que mas pasara, muchas gracias  
  
**anya**: si yo se kykyo puede ser despreciable, espero que te aya gustado la ecena de el baila, a mi me encanto la de el beso, y ya veremos que pasara con kykyo y el trato de aome, , muchas gracias por leerlo  
  
**yelitza**: bueno disculpame por la angustia jejejeje pero creo que esto va para largo me da gusto que te guste mi fic, gracias  
  
**kagome**: bien espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.gracias por tu review  
  
**sakura higurashi**: nn que linda gracias por decirme ese cumplido, la verdad no me imaginaba eso de mi forma de escribir sea facil d imaginar, y me da gusto que mi fic te haya gustado , tus comentarios me dan muchos animos  
  
bien esos son todos, si solo 7 pero asi es la vida espero que pronto haya mas , y sigan leyendo este fic

**_ciao. _**

**_atte:raven black_**


	3. every hearth

mi vida

por raven black

capitulo 3  
  
el dolor de los recuerdos de un pasado  
  
inuyasha caminaba hacia la aldea de la anciana kaede , mientras que llevaba en una mano la perla de shikon que adoptaba un tono negro  
  
miroku y sango que caminaban lo encontraron antes de que este pudiera llegar a la aldea  
  
oh inuyasha por fin has regresado, donde esta la señorita aome?, pregunto miroku  
  
ella.....decidio quedarse  
  
sango veia algo asustada la mano donde sostenia la perla inuyasha  
  
que paso inuyasha? pregunto sango  
  
nada dijo mientras escondia la perla para que los chicos no le hicieran mas preguntas  
  
inuyasha no digas que nada eso que traes en la mano es la perla de shikon ¿donde esta aome?  
  
!ya te dije que decidio quedarse¡ le grito inuyasha  
  
MIENTES le grito sango, mientras tomaba la mano de inuyasha y la abria para encontrarse con la perla de shikon, una tonalidad mas negra que la noche se habia apoderado de la joya  
  
sango se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras que miroku veia incredulo a inuyasha  
  
inuyasha ¿que paso con la señorita aome? ¿por que no regreso? pregunto un miroku muy serio  
  
ya les dije que se quedo en su epoca, a donde pertenece  
  
tu......tu... TU LE QUITASTE LA PERLA PARA TUS HORRIBLES PROPOCITOOOOOOS.. le grito sango, enfadada  
  
YO NO LE HICE NADA A AOME, NUNCA SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE DAÑO A LA MUJER QUE AMO, rugio inuyasha  
  
un silencio sepucral se apodero de los tres chicos  
  
inuyasha explicame por que traes la perla de shikon contigo, y por que la señorita aome no esta aqui dijo miroku  
  
feh ella no pertenece a esta epoca, sera mejor si no vuelve  
  
pero la perla necesita ser purificada y la señorita aome fue la escogida  
  
no es su deber hacerlo le solto inuyasha la perla se la dare a kykyo y ella la purificara, es todo  
  
TU HORRIBLE HANYOU LA CAMBIASTE POR ESE SER EN PENA QUE VAGA EN ESTE MUNDO, le grito sango , la voz se le quebraba  
  
a inuyasha se le ensombrecio el rostro, mas no dijo nada  
  
CAMBIASTE A LA MUJER QUE TE APOYO CUANDO ESTUVISTE SOLO, A LA QUE TE OFRECIA SU AYUDA, A LA QUE TE DIO SU CORAZON SIN PEDIRTE NADA A CAMBIO, MIENTRAS TU LE CORRESPONDIAS A ESE CORAZON DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL Y LUEGO LA DEJABAS PARA IRTE CON UN SER QUE COMO PERTENENCIA SOLO TIENE EL NOMBRE DE UN RECUERDO, SIN IMPORTARTE QUE A AOME ESO LE DESTROZARA LO MAS PRECIADO QUE TE HABIA DADO , SU CORAZON. ME REPUGNAS INUYASHA dijo mientras le daba una bofetada muy diferente a la que le daba a miroku y salia corriendo hacia la aldea.  
  
inuyasha se quedo ahi pasmado mientras sostenia la perla de shikon  
  
miroku suspiro,esto ya es comun en ti dijo en un tono algo monotono, sabes tal vez para ti eso sea lo mejor, pero almenos ¿le preguntaste a la señorita aome si queria quedarse en su epoca?, no es por nada inuyasha pero ella tal vez era feliz aqui, no lo digo por que la vaya a extrañar si no por que su felicidad era estar a tu lado.  
  
inuyasha suspiro mientras apretaba los puños, a tal punto de que le sangraban  
  
miroku hizo caso omiso d este gesto de dolor, y continuo hablando  
  
lamento decirte amigo mio que la perla necesita ser purificada o habra problemas en esta aldea dijo mientras se marchaba  
  
yo......yo no lo hice para quedarme con la perla y convertirme en un ....youkai  
  
miroku se paro y miro de reojo a inuyasha  
  
ella.....ella.....queria fucionarse con kykyo....dijo inuyasha su voz sonaba a la vez triste y a la vez enfadada  
  
miroku abrio los ojos asombrado ante tal inuyasha, yo no queria perderla...por eso, lo mejor es que ella este en su epoca....y que se olvide de mi..........................  
  
aome estaba encerrada en su habitacion tenia los ojos algo hinchados de tanto llorar  
  
ya habia pasado un dia desde que inuyasha se hubiera ido con la perla  
  
´´inuyasha´´ susurro esta por lo bajo  
  
la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y su madre entro  
  
hija ya es hora de cenar dijo su madre gentilmente mientras se acercaba a esta y la abrazaba  
  
no quiero cenar dijo aome debilmente  
  
ay hija vamos recupera esos animos, sabes ayer tu hermano invito a su amiguita hitomi a cenar hoy con nosotros, me gustaria que estuvieramos en familia, asi le daremos una mejor impresion a la pequeña  
  
aome suspiro, esta bien dijo volteando a ver el buro alado de su cama donde estaba su habitual reloj despertador rosa y una foto.....  
  
no tardes dijo su madre mientras alia de la habitacion de la chica  
  
aome tomo la foto y le hecho una mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de peqeuñas lagrimas  
  
era la foto de la noche de el baile, donde se veia a inuyasha apunto de besar a aome, sus amigas se la habian ido a dejar la tarde anterior, y se hubieron marchado algo preocupadas debido al estado de animo de aome la cual les aseguro que no tenia nada malo.  
  
vio la foto y lentamente la acerco a su pecho del lado donde se encontraba su corazon  
  
´´inuyasha´´  
  
aome se dirigio a su escritorio donde estaba el album de fotos, para guardar la fotografia, la metio en uno de los cuadritos de hasta el final, reviso sus primeras fotos donde estaba con sus amigas y ella sola , cuando de niña y unas mas con sota, pero en una pagina donde habia unas fotos donde estaba con su abuelo y su madre habia un cuadrito vacio donde antes estaba una foto de ella sola, sentada en uno de los jardines de la escuela mirando embelesada al cielo.  
  
¿donde estaba esa foto? era una de las cuales mas le gustaba , almenos se veia desentemente bien,estaba de que esa foto estava ahi  
  
hum? aome adopto una expresion curiosa, algo brillaba en la parte donde antes habia estado la foto  
  
aome se acerco mas para ver que era  
  
un fino y plateado cabello brillaba en el album  
  
aome abrio los ojos  
  
¿inuyasha se habra llevado esa foto? dijo para si  
  
inuyasha veia la foto de aome perdido en sus pensamientos, salio de el transe y guardo la foto en su (yukata, o no se lo que sea eso) mientras que un escozor lo molesto  
  
ouh dijo mientras se veia las manos heridas  
  
dejame a mi dijo una sonriente aome mientras sacana un pañuelo de su bolsa(en la falda) y se lo ponia con mucha delicadeza en las manos de inuyasha para tapar las heridas  
  
aaome, ¿que haces aqui? ¿como llegaste?  
  
aome sonrio  
  
ya no importa por que ahora estamos juntos dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso  
  
inuyasha cerro los ojos para recibirlo , mas no paso nada  
  
abrio los ojos pero no habia nadie  
  
se miro las manos aun ensangretadas  
  
´´aome´´ dijo por lo bajo  
  
inuyasha ,se escucho la voz de una mujer detras de el  
  
inuyasha se volteo sorprendido y un gesto de orpresa aparecio al ver a.......

* * *

este es el capitulo tres muy pronto tendre mas y en el sig, capitulo cpntesto los reviews gracias


	4. atravez de el arbol

**mi vida **

capitulo 4  
  
**atravez de el arbol**

* * *

**nota:** al final de los reviews los bloopers de el fic.

* * *

  
  
kykyo co como supiste que estaba aqui  
  
kykyo no respondio  
  
inuyasha la miro, auque habia algo diferente en kykyo, lo notaba  
  
al ver la mirada de inuyasha kykyo solto una peuqeña risa, que atrajo la atencion de el hanyou  
  
que que pasa kykyo  
  
puedo ver que te has desecho de aome  
  
inuyasha miro el suelo, esquivando la fria mirada de la sacerdotiza  
  
ya no necesito que este aqui corriendo esos graves peligros, lo mejor sera que este en su epoca  
  
¿y quien purificara la perla de shikon? pregunto kykyo con falsa inocencia  
  
inuyasha entrecerro los ojos y alzo la perla entregandosela a kykyo  
  
quiero que purifiques esta perla kykyo.  
  
kykyo sonrio mientras acariciaba a una de sus serpientes caza almas  
  
imposible dijo esta mientras otra serpiente introducia una alama dentro de esta  
  
¿que? dijo inuyasha incredulo  
  
kykyo poso su fria mirada sobre inuyasha  
  
yo, ya no soy kykyo,poseo su esencia mas soy solo huesos y barro, tal vez aun poseo poderes espirituales poderosos, mas sin embargo......  
  
a que te refieres con eso pregunto inuyasha nervioso  
  
la elegida para hacer esa tarea, es esa chica llamada aome, mas sin embargo hare lo que pueda, ahora estoy algo debil asi que encontremonos mañana bajo el arbol sagrado.

* * *

  
  
aome estaba sentada dentro de la pagoda de el pozo donde veia a este, su mirada reflejaba tristeza  
  
por que?.....

por que te fuiste inuyasha decia al pozo, por que me dejaste aqui.......  
  
su madre habia entrado a la pagoda y habia puesto una manta en su espalda, comenzaba a anochecer  
  
su madre la veia con unos ojos llenos de ternura  
  
vayamos adentro le dijo a su hija  
  
aome apesar de que aun queria estar ahi adentro

siguio a su madre..........  
  
shippo, miroku, sango y kirara cenaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, shippo lucia muy triste y casi no comia extrañaba mucho aome y siempre que dormia abrazaba fuertemente la caja de crayolas que esta le habia regalado, miroku habia dejado sus manias a atras y tambien lucia melancolico, mientras que sango tenia los ojos algo hinchados y siempre que hacian referencia a inuyasha crispaba el rostro.  
  
inuyasha por supuesto no habia ido a pararse ha la aldea en dias, mas sin embargo las energia malignas de la perla de shikon que se corrompian de tristeza mas que nada se volvian mas fuertes......

inuyasha sabia bien eso  
  
las estrellas iluminaban el sengoku, mientras inuyasha las veia desde una rama de el goshinboku(arbol sagrado), las estrellas simpre le recordaban a aome, a ella le gustaba mucho verlas, ya que en su epoca no se apreciaban con tanto esplandor.  
  
bajo de un salto al piso,

volteo a ver el arbol, el sonido de las hojas era relajante, en ese arbol habia sido sellado por kykyo hace 50 años, en ese arbol........

en ese arbol habia conocido a aome,

paso una mano por el fuerte tronco de el arbol.  
  
aome,

te extraño mucho dijo mientras en un intento en vano rasgaba el tronco de este con sus afiladas garras  
  
aome abrio los ojos rapidamente y se paro de su cama mientras se dirigia hacia su ventana donde podia verse claramente el goshinboku que meneaba sus hojas mientras bailaba con el aire  
  
eran los 12:00 de la noche , no se podia ver una estrella en el firmamento  
  
aome miro extrañada el arbol  
  
me dio la impresion de que me llamaba se dijo a si misma  
  
de repente un segundo impulso se apodero de su corazon  
  
inuyasha me esta llamado dijo sin pensar en lo que decia, y salio corriendo hacia afuera  
  
el viento jugaba con su cabello, y aome lentamente se acercaba al arbol, no sabia por que pero podia sentir el aroma de inuyasha  
  
acaricio el arbol  
  
inuyasha dijo tierna y dudativamente,

¿estas ....estas ahi? verdad  
  
inuyasha volteo rapidamente a ver al arbol

estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar pero algo lo detuvo....

¿era la voz de aome?  
  
aome sonrio, sus ojos brillaban, si lo mas seguro es que estes ahi  
  
inuyasha tambien miro al arbol extrañado  
  
¿aome? tu tu tambien estas.....  
  
aome se habia sentado en una de las raices de el arbol.  
  
inuyasha, dijo la chica calmadamente mas sin embargo se le quebraba la voz y los ojos los tenia vidriosos,

¿acaso no te gusta mi compañia?,

o

¿ya te tenia arta?,

si era eso no tenias mas que decirmelo  
  
....no respondio este  
  
aome sonrio,

que gusto, al menos no era eso....pero.....

las lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica,

por que....por que me dejaste aqui, dijo ya llorando  
  
a inuyasha le dolia mas que nada escucharla llorar, y mas cuando sabia que se trataba de el, aome yo.........  
  
inuyasha yo te amo y quiero estarcontigo para siempre, no importa que tu ames a kykyo, aun asi yo......

no importa que tenga que hacer para conseguir que me ames yo lo hare sin dudar, no importa si tengo que darle mi vida a kykyo, con sentir que tu me amas,

dijo mientras se paraba y acariciaba el arbol como si estuviera acariciendo el rostro de el hanyou  
  
apesar de que inuyasha estuviera en otra epoca pudo sentir la caricia de aome en su rostro,  
  
de pronto para los dos todo se torno nego y por fin estuvieron cara a cara  
  
aome estaba estupefacta,

¿habia regresado al sengoku?,

pero todo estaba negro, solo podia verse a ella y a inuyasha....  
  
por otra parte para inuyasha no habia tiempo de hacerse preguntas tontas sobre que habia pasado, el tiempo corria, tomo a aome por un brazo y la jalo hacia el mientras le daba un beso apasionado  
  
aome reacciono y correspondio el beso de el hanyou, mientras lagrimas silenciosas caian por sus mejillas  
  
cuando los dos se hubieron separado, inuyasha abrazo a aome  
  
tonta le dijo, acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero perderte, acaso es tan dificil de comprender para ti que si desapareces de mi lado, yo no sabria que hacer...yo te quiero a ti no a kykyo, ese amor ya paso, y no te voy a permitir que hagas alguna tonteria por mi culpa, aome yo te amo dijo y sin dejar contestar a la chica volvio a besarla  
  
las hojas de el arbol sagrado caian sobre la pareja que se besaba bajo la unica custodia de las estrellas, y lentamente los dos chicos se fueron quedando dormidos.  
  
la luz de el sol se filtraba por los parpados de aome quien perezosamente abria los ojos, queria ver denuevo y disfrutar aquel paisaje verde de el sengoku, el aroma fresco de la mañana, a sango, miroku , shippo y la pequeña kirara saludarla, ver a los aldeanos saludarla con respeto,a la vieja anciana kaede enseñarle mas sobre las plantas medicinales, caminar por los bastos paisajes encontrandose con el joven lobo koga y su prometida ayame,ver otra vez a anciano myoga contarle sobre las grandes azañas de el padre de inuyasha, saludar a lo lejos a la pequeña rin chan y compadeserse de el pobre jakken, y por que no, tratar de separar a inuyasha de su poderoso hermano sesshomaru en sus incontrolables peleas fraternales,

pero mas que nada estar a lado de su querido inuyasha.  
  
aunque para su desilucion se encontraba en su habitacion , pero ¿como? ¿acaso el beso solo fue un sueño?, ¿acaso no salio de su habitacion la noche anterior?, ¿entonces la declaracion de inuyasha bajo el goshimboku no fue mas que un hermoso sueño, todo lo qu le dijo fue una mentira......... el seguia amando a kykyo  
  
sabia dijo para si misma, sabia que inuyasha nunca me diria las palabras que tanto queria escuchar......todo fue un sueño  
  
aome bajo la cabeza cuando algo cayo de ella  
  
hum?  
  
una hoja estaba en la alfombra de su habitacion, pero.... esto siginifica dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y de esta se quitaba unas cuantas ramas y hojas, esto significa que no fue un sueño todo fue real dijo mientras se cambiaba la ropa y bajaba hacia la pagoda......  
  
inuyasha desperto de el largo sueño que habia tenido...... se encontraba aun bajo el goshinboku pero......todo habria sido un sueño?  
  
ah inuyasha no le dio tiempo de saber si habia sido un sueño ya que las energias maligna de la perla habia atraido a decenas de demonios que estaban al acecho del hanyou  
  
rapidamente trato de levantarse pero al instante cayo al suelo  
  
no podia levantarse de el suelo y los demonios cadavez se acercban mas  
  
maldicion...dijo tratando de levantarse, no me puedo mover hughh

* * *

  
  
que pasara con inuyasha........lo sabremos en el sig. capitulo.... si ya las veo afilando sus cuchillos pero es lo que mas he podido hacer pronto el cuarto capitulo y ahora a contestar reviews.  
  
**Rinoa-LeBeau** no llores, bueno ok llora yo se que esta triste, no se que me da por poner a aome a llorar y sufrir tanto jejejeje, pero bueno espero que te este gustando, y ya no llores ññ jejejeje.  
  
**yelitza**: woooow gracias yelitsa me da gusto que vayas sigiendo el fic y bueno digamos que el fic va a ir por temporadas, la primera temporada esta (obviamente) dedicada a aome e inuyasha y para la proxima tengo algunos planecillo por ahi, gracias por seguirlo.  
  
**hamiko ayanami** nooooo por favor no lo mates TT si es tontito pero estoy seguro que en los siguientes capitulos lo vas a amar jejejeje si es que no lo odias mas aun (me estoy hiendo de lengualarga ) gracias por leer mi fic y no te preocupes ya le di a inuyasha unos 50 osuwaris por hacerme escribir todo esto ññ.  
  
**verito.s** ññ no te preocupes yo tambien tengo lagunas mentales jejejejeje, me da gusto que concderes a mi fic lindo y romantico , y no te preocupes ese no es el final espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por escribirme  
  
**yelitza:  
**gracias de nuevo nn  
  
**ines:  
**vaya lo sientoo mucho es que en verdad con todo eso de los examenes y tareas no me da mucho tiempo jejejejej prometo ser mas rapida y muchas gracias por escribir  
  
**sangito-14** no llores no llores y sobres eso ya veras lo que aome le tiene planeado a kykyo (lengua larga) sorry ya no puedo decir mas jejejejejejeje y mira para que no estes tan tirste lle abajo de los reviews pondre un pequeño parentesis humoristico, bueno a lo que yo le llamo humor, gracias por escribir.

* * *

  
  
bueno estos son todos ok ahora al supuesto humor disfruten los bloopers de el fic.  
**bloopers  
  
mi vida  
**  
toma 1

conversacion kykyo inuyasha

**luces, camara, accion  
**  
kykyo co como supiste que estaba aqui  
  
kykyo no respondio  
  
inuyasha la miro, auque habia algo diferente en kykyo, lo notaba  
  
al ver la mirada de inuyasha kykyo solto una peuqeña risa, que atrajo la atencion de el hanyou prrrrrrrrr bu bu bu bu ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay aire aire corten si corten uuuuuuajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajaj  
  
**CORTEN  
**  
kykyo: ay ya lo siento en serio es que me da risa su cara.....ajajajajajajajaja (señalando a inuyasha)  
  
inuyasha:-- yo no puedo trabajar asi dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo  
  
toma 2:  
conversacion kykyo inuyasha kykyo co como supiste que estaba aqui  
  
kykyo no respondio  
  
inuyasha la miro, auque habia algo diferente en kykyo, lo notaba  
  
al ver la mirada de inuyasha kykyo solto una peuqeña risa, que atrajo la atencion de el hanyou mmmmmmm......bu bu ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, me duelen ajajajaja las costillas, jajajajajaja.....esperen......jajajajaja yo no...juar juar tengo costillas jajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
inuyasha --u estare en mi camerino

* * *

**toma 1234**

conversacion kykyo inuyasha  
  
raven black(directora)por favor kykyo trata de no reirte por 1234 vez si kykyo: si si señorita directora  
  
luces, camara, accion  
  
kykyo co como supiste que estaba aqui  
  
kykyo no respondio  
  
inuyasha la miro, auque habia algo diferente en kykyo, lo notaba  
  
al ver la mirada de inuyasha kykyo solto una peuqeña risa, que atrajo la atencion de el hanyou (risa nerviosa) jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa juar juar jajajajajajajaja miren sus orejaaaaaaaaaas  
  
inuyasha: ya yo renuncio --

* * *

  
**toma 65**

shippo, miroku, sango y kirara

**luces, camara, accion  
**  
shippo, miroku, sango y kirara cenaban en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, shippo lucia muy triste y casi no comia extrañaba mucho aome y siempre que dormia abrazaba fuertemente la caja de crayolas que esta le habia regalado, miroku habia dejado sus manias a atras y tambien lucia melancolico, mientras que sango tenia los ojos algo hinchados y siempre que hacian referencia a inuyasha crispaba el rostro.  
  
dentro de la cabaña  
  
prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
miroku con cara de asco  
  
shippo con los ojos de plato  
  
kirara desmayada  
  
sango: puaaaaaaaaaaaaf quien fue el cochino, zorro malo fuiste tu verdad shippo  
  
**Corten  
**  
miroku: oh dios no yo no puedo trabajar asi ves ufff en buen plan no, quien comio zopilote y no le quito las plumas no vez osea uuuf ya mucho hago con tocarle el trasero a la pesadita de sango veeeez.  
  
sango: monje pesado.

* * *

**toma 45**

inuyasha aome conversacion arbol  
  
inuyasha dijo tierna y dudativamente,¿estas ....estas ahi? verdad  
  
inuyasha volteo rapidamente a ver al arbol estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar pero algo lo detuvo....¿era la voz de aome?  
  
aome sonrio, sus ojos brillaban, si lo mas seguro es que estes ahi  
  
inuyasha tambien miro al arbol extrañado  
  
¿aome? tu tu tambien estas.....  
  
aome se habia sentado en una de las raices de el arbol,oooooooooooooooooooooooooooouch dijo la camara la enfoca tirada en el suelo  
  
inuyasha: ajajajajajajajajajajajaja e estas ajajajajajaj bien puajajajajajajaja  
  
todo el staff: ajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
aome: -- inuyasha abajo.....................

* * *

bueno estos son los inucos bloopers pronto el quinto capitulo 


End file.
